


duet in f major

by ohtempora



Category: Music and Lyrics (2007)
Genre: Celebrations, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohtempora/pseuds/ohtempora
Summary: "Really?" Sophie asks, can't hold back her laugh. "The tight pants?""It was a record label dinner," Alex protests. "I'mexpectedto wear tight pants to those. Practically a requirement! It's the Alex Fletcher move!"
Relationships: Sophie Fisher/Alex Fletcher
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	duet in f major

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovebeyondmeasure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/gifts).



> i watched this movie on an airplane recently, somewhat randomly, and was charmed by it all over again. 
> 
> happy yuletide!!

The most surprising thing about Alex, eight months in, is that the sex is _fun_. Sophie doesn't know if she expected it to peter out, or get repetitive, or — if she expected Sloan, where it felt like he was turning over everything she did in his head, if how she moved under him was nothing more than a few descriptive sentences in the next Great American Novel.

Cora asks them to collaborate on her next album, now that she's moving into what she terms a ballad phase, and they say yes, of course they say yes. Sophie's concerned about what a ballad phase might mean for Cora, and if live animals will be involved; Alex plays snippets of several 80s ballads he wrote back in the day while she makes fun of him and Cora talks about how much her mom loved those songs.

But ultimately: it's a partnership that works. 

They go out to celebrate with the record label and several bottles of expensive wine charged to a corporate credit card, peel away from everyone when Cora shifts to a club, after the first shot of vodka, cold and then warm all the way down Sophie's throat.

"Can't handle this anymore, you know, the partying, not like I used to," Alex says. He's smiling, mostly at her, eyes crinkled up at the corners. His hand's sliding low on her hip, fingers pressing hard against the bone. 

"Oh, yes," Sophie says. She wore a hat out. She doesn't want to leave it at this club, wherever they are in the Meatpacking District. She likes that hat a lot. "You know, aging rockstars— hey!"

"Aging like a fine wine, thank you," Alex says, and Cora smiles at them, kisses them both on the cheek.

"You're both so sweet," she says. "The producers will be in touch later. We're going to have a brainstorming brunch at this new juice place that opened up. I think it'll be really inspiring."

"Great, yes, excellent," Alex says, and then he's hurrying them out to try and flag a taxi on Ninth Avenue, and Sophie cares more about the warmth of his hand than her hat. She can make Alex buy her another hat. 

It takes fifteen minutes to get into a cab, and they slide in, sit a respectable distance apart. She can feel the space where Alex isn't touching her, how tangible the distance is in between them, and god, Alex's eyes are hot. He grits out his address to the driver, hands fisted in his lap. Not worth it to get caught necking in the back of a cab, and Sophie stifles a giggle, because that's what it would be, _necking_ , like they're teenagers who still can't keep their hands off one another.

They get to Alex's and wave to Khan, who waves back, get up to his apartment somehow. Sophie isn't really sure. Alex fumbles his key in the lock but she can't blame him for it, because she's palming his ass, squeezing it, and it's hard to turn a key when that's happening, when his mouth is hot against her neck.

"Okay," Alex says. "Alright, just let me—" and they practically fall through the door. It slams closed behind them and Sophie just takes off his shirt, nothing else to it, pulls him in close so they can kiss again. 

He's holding her close, he always holds her close, and she loves that, how it feels like he couldn't bear to let go. It's so wonderful, until she goes for the fly of his jeans, and they get stuck.

"Really?" Sophie asks, can't hold back her laugh. "The tight pants?"

"It was a record label dinner," Alex protests. "I'm expected to wear tight pants to those. Practically a requirement! It's the Alex Fletcher move!"

"Okay," she says. "That's a good point, but they're stuck, babe, I can't get them off."

"For the love of god," Alex mutters, and wriggles out of his pants, discarding them by the door. "I'll slip on those tomorrow, I'm sure, but we've rather more pressing matters at the moment. I believe you're still wearing your shirt?"

"Oh, yes, grave oversight on my part," Sophie says, and pulls it off, dropping it neatly on the ground. 

"Much better," Alex agrees gravely, ruins the affect by grinning at her, pulling her in so he can kiss down her neck and scrabble to unhook her bra. 

They end up on the floor by the piano, of course they do, and Alex groans theatrically.

"Don't hit your head," Sophie tells him, and kicks off her underwear, lying back on her elbows. 

"Thank you," Alex says, "very helpful," and then his mouth is on her collarbone, her breast, teeth scraping gently, and she's shivering up into his touch. She gets her hand in his hair, and she can feel his smile against her stomach, before he goes lower, mouth skating down over her skin.

"I couldn't do any of this without you," Alex says. "Really, Sophie, I couldn't," and then he's licking into her, hot and good, big hands holding her thighs apart. She swallows back a scream, toes curling. Alex is good at this, and he knows what she likes, paid such close, unexpected attention the first few times they fucked that it made her heart hurt a little. 

He slides two fingers into her, lips around her clit, sucking gently, and she bucks up against him, close already; it's insane how turned on she got just in the cab, both of them not touching, how riled up he makes her. 

"Do you want, come on," Sophie says, hands scrabbling along the floor until she grabs his shoulder. "Come up here, come on." 

Alex says, "I can—" but she shakes her head, pulls him on top of her. He's hard, hips twitching forward against her thigh. 

"No," Sophie says. "I want you." 

That gets her his most brilliant smile again, the one she knows, now, he saves for her. She reaches down and wraps her hand around him and he shudders, mouth pressed desperately to hers. 

Alex sighs when he presses in, her hand low on his back, legs wrapping around him. He's going to give her a hickey, the way he's biting at her neck, and Sophie should care but she doesn't. She drags her hand down his back instead, grabs his ass, half-gasps into his ear.

"There's a perfectly good bed in my apartment, you know," Alex says, thrusts into her hard, and she moans.

"You think it's hot, don't lie." 

He's worked a hand in between them, rubbing circles around her clit. Sophie's head falls back with a thunk against the floor, and ow, maybe Alex has a point about the bed, but— it's too good, the rhythm between them, how she can rise up to meet him, how he makes her entire body feel like it's aflame. 

"Alex," Sophie says, groaning. His breath is ragged in her ear, and she strains her neck so they can kiss again, sloppy. She's caught between his hand moving against her and the way he's moving inside her, everything he's whispering in her ear, all these words he means from the bottom of his heart, chanting them almost like lyrics. 

She comes right before he does, falling off that edge she's been dancing on, hand tight enough on his shoulder to bruise. 

"We're not sleeping here," Alex says after a while, still collapsed on top of her, pressing absent kisses to her hair. "My poor piano. It's seen too much."

"The piano and the plants."

"Oh, they're fake anyway, they haven't got souls." 

"Hey," Sophie protests, but Alex is laughing and kissing her again for real, and yeah, they'll move to the bed eventually, but right now she's happy here, with Alex, curled around him and getting chilly. 

It's okay, he's warm and holding her close, and they've got all the time they could ever dream of. 

"Love you too, by the way," Sophie says, and tilts her head up for another kiss. 


End file.
